Monochrome no Sakura Kiss
by Pessemistic Optimism
Summary: Ciel is forced to go to Ouran academy and Sebastian is forced to follow him around, cleverly disquised as a student. When the boys get there, the Host Club takes notice of them and immediately invites them to join there club.
1. Chapter 1

Haruhi walked into the old, abandoned music room and noticed it rather empty.

"Hunny-senpai, where is everyone today?" she asked looking down at the blond boy who, as usual, had cake in his hand. Hunny stabbed a large piece of strawberry cake and put it in his mouth.

"They're not here today Haru-chan!" he said as his big eyes glistened.

"Well where did they go?" Haruhi asked. It was unusual for the boys to just leave the club without telling anyone.

"Tamaki went to try and convince these two new boys to join our club! They're cute and according to Kyoya-chan, they'd bring in quite a profit!" He said as he shoved what was left of his cake in his mouth.

"Is that so?" Haruhi asked to herself.

"Yes, it is!" Hikaru and Kaoru said in-sync. As usual, they popped out of no where on either side of Haruhi causing her to jump in the air. "We're about to go check the new kids out. Wanna come?" They asked. Before Haruhi could answer, they drug her out the door

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Haruhi protested as she was dragged off.

"We don't have time to wait! I want to see the new kid! I hear the short one wears an eye patch." Hikaru said obviously intrigued by what the eye patch could possibly be hiding.

"Yeah, and the taller one has a tattoo on his hand! People are saying it's a cult symbol!" Kaoru said excitedly.

"Sounds like they're more cut out for Nekozawa-senpai's Black Magic Club than the Host Club." Haruhi stated blankly while trying to fight the twin's grasp which only tightened

"Kyoya said we could use a bad boy and a more mysterious type in our club. That 's why we're trying to get to them before Nekozawa" Kaoru said.

_ 'Of course this was Kyoya's doing.'_ Thought Haruhi darkly, The twins continued to drag Haruhi down the hallway and outside the school building. Outside by the fountain stood two people, one tall with bight red eyes and the other short with an eye patch as Hikaru described. Haruhi could hear Tamaki giving his over dramatic speech on why the two should join the host club.

'_Those poor guys. Having to listen to Senpai like that. The short one looks like he's ready to kill him.' _Haruhi thought to herself. _'Maybe I should intervene.'_ The thought had barely processed through her mind before she found herself next to Tamaki. "Hey Senpai." she muttered softly.

"Haruhi! How was your day! Daddy missed you! Oh, you look so cute today!" Tamaki cooed as he picked Haruhi up into the tightest bear hug of her life.

"S-Senpai, I c-can't breathe." Haruhi gasped out.

"Oh! So sorry about that. Haruhi, I'd like to introduce you to Sebastian and Ciel. They're two new students. Ciel is your your class. Isn't that wonderful?" Tamaki said looking at Haruhi. "Sebastian, Ciel, this is Haruhi. He is another member of our beloved Host Club."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi." Sebastian, the red-eyed, tall boy, said reaching a tattooed hand out to shake Haruhi's. Kaoru was right, it really did look like a cult symbol.

"Umm, likewise." Haruhi said shaking his hand nervously. Sebastian had an eerie feel to him. Haruhi released his hand as soon as possible. She turned to Ciel, "It's a pleasure to meet you too." Haruhi said politely as she offered her hand. Ciel scoffed at her and turned his eye patched eye to her.

"Ciel, be respectful." Sebastian said elbowing him lightly.

Ciel glared at him _'Don't tell me what to do demon. I don't even want to be here. This uniform makes me look stupid and I think these guys think we're gay. Hell, i think this Haruhi guy is a girl in drag.'_ he thought. He closed his eyes and counted to five before opening them only to glare at Haruhi,

"Nice to meet you." he struggled to say between gritted teeth.

"Now shake his hand." Sebastian ordered.

_ 'Why does it feel like he's the master now?'_ Ciel thought to himself. He reached out and grabbed Haruhi's hand then threw it away from him, "Happy Sebastian?" he asked glaring at his demon butler.

"Considering that's the best I figure I'm going to get out of you, I don't think I have a choice." Sebastian sighed. By now, Hunny and Mori had caught up with the rest of the host club and witnessed this odd scene. Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi spotted at dark figure residing in the shadows.

"Please," the shadow called, "Join our Black Magic club instead!" It was Nekozawa. Haruhi still couldn't understand how such a person could have a cute bright blonde haired younger sister like he did.

"Will it get me away from these freaks?" Ciel asked glaring at Tamaki. Sebastian elbowed him in the side.

"Yes and if you join, you get your very own Bellzeneff!" Nekozawa said holding his own Bellzeneff puppet up for Ciel to see.

"Wow, you've miraculously made me like these people freaks a little better." Ciel said bitterly.

"Yay!" Hunny said running up and hugging Ciel, "If you join our host club, you can play with Mr. Bunny anytime you want to!" he said holding his stuffed pink bunny up for Ciel to see. Ciel looked at the bunny in disgust.

"Why on earth would I wanna play with that stupid little rag?" Ciel grabbed the bunny from Hunny's arms and threw him to the ground. Then he kicked dust onto it and smirked triumphantly. Hunny-senpai's eyes filled with tears as he pick up his beloved bunny.

"Ciel." Sebastian said in a warning tone. He took the bunny out of Hunny's arms and dusted it off so it looked brand new and handed it back to Hunny, who stood amazed. "Now, shouldn't you apologize Ciel? Its not polite to ruin people's toys."

"Why the hell should i?" Ciel asked glaring at Sebastian. A wave of shock drew over Sebastian's face as Ciel felt a painfully firm grip on his shoulder. He was spun around to find himself staring at a tall, muscular looking guy who was probably a few years his elder.

"Apologize." he demanded. Ciel was sure he looked scared, though that was probably an understatement.

"Mori-senpai! Don't hurt Ciel! I know he's sorry! I think he's just nervous about his first day! Aren't you Ciel?" Hunny said hugging Ciel. Mori still had a tight grip on Ciel and Ciel knew he shouldn't anger the man who seemed rather protective of Hunny,

"Ye-yeah. I'm just nervous. I didn't really want to come to school here so I'm a little unhappy about that." Mori tightened his grip on Ciel's shoulder. Ciel grimaced in pain "S-sorry Hunny." he said. Mori let go of his shoulder. Sebastian looked to Mori looking rather impressed.

"It's OK Ciel! Me and Mr. Bunny forgive you!" Hunny said with child like innocence flooded across his face. His naivety disgusted Ciel.

"Well, now that we're all friends lets all go to the club room now!" Tamaki exclaimed. His hyper-activeness taking over again. "I'm sure all out our customers will love you!" he said as he began walking back to the third music room. The rest of the host club looked at Tamaki sceptically. Friends? that wasn't exactly the term they would like to use. But the club began to follow Tamaki anyway.

Sebastian seemed to be willing to follow the group. Ciel pulled him towards him and whispered

"Are you crazy? Why are you following them?"

"Why not?" Sebastian asked. "They just want our time. We have plenty of it. Plus this gives us a chance to get to know people."

"I don't want to know people here." Ciel argued.

"We can hear you, you know." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"That's really creepy, you know?" Ciel said in a mocking tone.

Hikaru smirked, "You call it creepy..."

"...Our customers and ourselves call it cool." Kaoru finished.

"Jealous?" the twins asked in sync with smirks dancing across their faces.

Ciel glared at them as if he could dismember them then shred their bodies too pieces and make it look like a freak cheese grader accident with his eyes.

They continued down the long corridor to the double doors of the third music room, "Sebastian, Ciel, Welcome to our glorious Host Club!" Tamaki said throwing the door open to reveal their club's meeting room. It was wide, open, and welcoming with tables and siting areas all around. "Beautiful isn't it?" Tamaki asked.

"Indeed." Sebastian said.

Ciel looked around and asked with a smirk,"What's with all the random flower petals."


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Thanks to all you awesome people that reviewed! You guys/gals just made our day! xD Your reviews inspired and motivated us to continue.. so Hint hint! Also if you have any constructive criticism, please let us know! **

**I also realized that we failed to put a Disclaimer on the previous chapter so...**

**Disclaimer- We do not own Kuroshitsuji or Ouran High School Host Club. **

_"Whats with all the random flower petals?" _

The flower petals continued to rain down on Ciel and Sebastian.

"I've wondered that myself" muttered Haruhi to herself. The rest of the Host club didn't seem to hear either of them. They were busy talking to their customers. The girls kept casting sidelong glances at Sebastian and Ciel.

"Who are they Tamaki-kun?" a random girl asked.

"Everyone!" exclaimed Tamaki, "I'd like to introduce the newest members of out Host club! Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis" He said gesturing to them in turn. Ciel looked shocked, "Me, part of this club? Ludicrous!" he scoffed, "Come on Sebastian, let's just leave." Ciel looked over to where his butler, who was cleverly disguised as a high school student, was once standing to find him missing. "What the deuce?" Ciel said scanning the room. He soon saw the top of Sebastian's head. It was the only thing he could see of him. The rest was engulfed by girls pitching compliments and awful attempts of pick up lines to him in every direction.

"Oh! Look at his beautiful red eyes! Are they naturally like that?" one girl asked.

"Yes madam." he politely responded, "May I interest you in a cup of tea?" he asked already pouring a glass. Ciel couldn't be mad at him though, Sebastian was one hell of a butler.

"Oh, he's so well mannered!" one girl giggled, "and hot! I love men with tattoos." if only those poor girls knew why that 'tattoo' was there Ciel smiled to himself.

"So he DOES smile, huh?" Hikaru asked with a smirk.

Ciel's smile vanished and he turned to glare at Hikaru.

"Come on!" Kaoru said popping up to the right of Ciel and tugging on his cheek. Hikaru suddenly popped up on his other side.

"Smile again!" Hikaru said continuing his brothers thoughts. He pulled on Ciel's left cheek causing Ciel's face to turn into a forced smile.

"Oh! How cuuutee!" Some girl gushed and ran over to Ciel. Within no time Ciel was surrounded by girls trying to pinch his cheeks.

"Ciel-chan!" Hunny said running up to Ciel and tackle hugging him, "Are you and Sebby-chan part of the Host Club now?"

"Who the hell is 'Sebby-chan'?" Ciel asked fearing the worst.

"Sebastian silly!" Hunny beamed. Ciel was right in his assumption.

"Well, no, we aren't Hunny, in fact we're leaving. C'mon Sebastian." Ciel said signaling his butler towards the door. He soon realized Sebastian was too caught up in the girls surrounding him and gawking over him to notice Ciel

"I think Sebby-chan is enjoying himself!" Hunny smiled with youthful innocence. Ciel's temper was coming to a pitiful end.

"Sebastian!" He nearly shouted, "I said, Come on!" Sebastian, finally hearing his little master's command turned to him and smiled.

"Young Master doesn't wish to stay?" he asked almost innocently.

"No." Ciel growled.

"Young.." Hikaru started.

"... Master?" Kaoru finished. Everyone looked to Ciel and Sebastian for answers, while Kyoya looked at his handy dandy notebook puzzled.

"Never mind!" Ciel growled and fled from the room with Sebastian walking casually after him.

"Whats the matter, Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, its weird." He responded. "I found that the Phantomhive family is a very successful toy company, But as for Sebastian's family, I've found nothing." The host club looked at each other dumbfounded. Who was this Sebastian person?

**-Meanwhile, Sebastian caught up with Ciel-**

"Young Master, why were you so eager to leave?" Sebastian asked catching up to Ciel.

"They seem so juvenile and inane!" Ciel said, "I regret ever coming to Japan! What even put the thought into my head?"

"Young master, Japan is a huge toy manufacturing country. You wanted to come to help build bonds and frankly, this is the ideal place to begin! You wanted to come and it seemed like the greatest choice for your business so I wasn't letting you back down. You may hate me for forcing you to follow through but later, you will thank me." Sebastian reassured.

"Sebastian, I don't know anyone here! Building bonds isn't working!" Ciel yelled in anger and frustration.

"That's because you aren't giving it a chance. Those boys in there were all from high-class, successful families. They reached out to you and you blew them off. I know you tend to be anti-social, but there comes a time where the walls you have around yourself need to be broken and now would be an exemplary time for them to fall, young master." Sebastian said laying a hand on Ciel's shoulder in a comforting manner. Ciel brushed it off hatefully.

"I never said that!" Ciel argued.

"You thought it." Sebastian said. Ciel turned and looked and him with a wide, bright blue eye "You can read my mind?"

"Never under estimate a demon." Sebastian smirked.

Ciel looked shocked. He turned to walk back to the Host club, "C-c'mon Sebastian. Let's go back." he said with a shaky voice. Sebastian smirked, the boy honestly thought he could read his mind. Sebastian laughed under his breath. He'd watch the boy grow up, he knew every action that gave his thoughts away. He considered telling Ciel he couldn't actually read his mind, but the temptation to let this idea linger took over. Oh the fun he could have with this.

**-Meanwhile, back at the Host Club-**

"So mommy, who is this Sebastian boy?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"A nobody it seems. I can't find anything on him." Kyoya said slightly frustrated. He was flipping through his notebook and typing swiftly on his laptop.

"Well, what did you find about the short guy that likes dressing like a pirate?" Hikaru asked looking over Kyoya's shoulder.

"Hika-chan, Ciel-chan is as tall as you and Kaoru!" Hunny said nibbling on a strawberry, "Usa-chan said that Sebastian is as tall as Tama-chan!" he said shocked.

"Really, he didn't seem that tall." Haruhi said thoughtfully.

"Oh he was. Hunny, you're actually extremely accurate about their heights." Kyoya added, "And Hikaru, the Phantomhive's are a very important toy company in England. I'm guessing Ciel was sent here to form bonds with Japanese clients and manufacturers, though this Sebastian boy still confuses me to no end."

Ciel and Sebastian took that moment to re-enter the room. Sebastian merely smiled and looked at his young master.

"Fine." He grumbled. "We'll join your club. When do we start?"


	3. Filler 1: The Gloves

**A/N: We are so sorry for disappearing off the face of the Earth! We've been vacationing on Pluto! Okay, so that may be a slight lie, but you have no proof! Well, all that is important is that we are back now with tons of story ideas! To be honest we never really had a plot for this story, hell, we still don't but we've managed to squeeze a few crack ideas out! We hope you enjoy the story! Expect a new chapter sometime tomorrow! Until then, enjoy this mini story facing an issue many of our readers have questioned us about.**

"Oh Sebastian, you're nails always look so perfect! Do you think you could do mine sometime? Oh pretty please?" a thin blond girl asked after attacking Sebastian as he and Ciel walked into the courtyard. Ciel glared menacingly at the young girl, but she was too busy looking at Sebastian to notice.

Sebastian merely laughed and looked down at her with a perfect smile "Why of course madam, anything for such a pretty lady."

Ciel grumbled as she squealed with enjoyment "R-really? C-can I give you my number or something?" she practically screamed, bursting with excitement.

"Of course you can dear." He said in a chivalrous manner.

She smiled at him and pulled out her card. She handed it to him "Call me soon!" she said bouncing off happily. Sebastian smirked and looked down to see the girl's name was Courtney Fisher.

"Young master, do you know who that girl was?" Sebastian asked Ciel, noticing he was obviously irate

"No, and I don't really care to know either." Ciel said rolling his eyes.

"That was Courtney Fisher. Her parents own a large toy manufacturing company in the states."

"That's nice for her." Ciel said not caring, "I don't understand why you don't just wear your gloves like you used to. It would prevent all this girls coming up to you and commenting on your 'tattoo' or nails" he said annoyed.

"They're out of dress code here at the academy young master. I actually attempted to wear them on multiple occasions only to have them taken off me forcefully by some psycho bitch teacher."

"Oh." Ciel said dumbfounded, "I didn't know, I just thought you were doing it for attention. I'm sorry"

"Oh don't be young master. It's fine. Honestly that's my personal reasoning on not wearing them. I finally have people appreciate the effort I put into up keeping my nails to keep them beautiful! And of course I don't mind letting them think I'm manly because I have a mysterious tattoo on my right hand" Sebastian said smiling to himself.

Ciel looked at him in shock before throwing his face into his hands and groaning "Oh Sebastian, I think you have been hanging around the Host Club too much" he sighed and continued to walk towards the school paying no attention to Sebastian who was admiring his nails as he walked a few steps behind Ciel into the building.


	4. Chapter 3

"Oh I just knew you guys would join us!" Tamaki said flamboyantly, "It's not often we invite people to join our club. You should feel honored!"

"Welcome!" Hunny said grabbing two slices of cake from the table and walking over to Sebastian and Ciel, "Here, you guys can have these! And help yourself to my sweets! Just make sure to leave plenty for Usa-chan and I!" he smiled and handed them their cake happily.

Ciel looked rather confused by the gesture and opened his mouth to decline the offer when Hikaru and Kaoru came up and stood side by side with him "Heeeey, he is as tall as us! Not cool!" they said angrily before sighing and walking away.

Sebastian laughed slightly as Ciel looked confused. Haruhi sighed and looked at him "This a typical day here, I'd get used to it if I were you."

"Oh no no no Haruhi, this is no typical day! We've acquired two new members! This is a very special day! We should celebrate!" Tamaki said happily.

"Yeah! I think we should get a giant cake and we can all share it!" Hunny said with a hungered look in his eyes.

"That's a great idea Hunny-Senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed, "There is just one thing we need to figure out first." He paused for dramatic effect, "We need to figure out Ciel and Sebastian's type!"

"Our type?" Ciel asked confused for the third time in the past five minutes.

"Yes! Your type!" Tamaki exclaimed excitedly, "I'm the prince type! Kyoya is our cool type, Mori-senpai is our wild and silent type, Hunny-senpai is our shota-lolita type. Then we have the little devil type," he said gesturing toward the twins who smirked. "and lastly we have Haruhi as our natural type!" Tamaki explained.

"Hmm.." said the twins, " We think that-"

"-they should be the creepy-" continued Kaoru,

"and creepier type!" finished Hikaru. That earned them a glare from not only Ciel but Tamaki as well. The twins just smirked and went off to do whatever it is mischievous devil rich kid twins do.

"I think that Sebby-chan should be a mysterious type!" the short senior explained while happily hugging Usa-chan. "And Ciel-chan should be a dark type!" The rest of the host club, minus the Hitachiin twins, nodded their agreement.

"Then it's decided!" cheered Tamaki happily.

"That is fine," agreed Sebastian, "but I just have one question. What is the natural type?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses, finally deciding to speak, "The natural type simply means that Haruhi naturally gets along well with our customers." Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a confused glance.

"I don't think that counts," said Ciel, "She's a girl, of course she's get along with other girls." The host club gaped at their two newest members.

"Wh-What? Oh silly! Haruhi isn't a girl! She's one of the manliest men in the club!" Tamaki said hysterically.

"Uhh Senpai," Haruhi said looking down at her scrawny "male" figure.

"Hush now Haruhi, daddy's talking. Like I was saying! She's wrestled bears and alligators with his bare hands! She even has a moustache! See!" he said turning around quickly to draw a lopsided sharpie moustache on her upper lip, "See! Only manly men have moustaches! I mean, this is proof of how manly she is! Right?" he said panting, exhausted from his rant.

"That's fine and wonderful Tamaki, but you are aware you were referring to Haruhi as 'she' the entire time, right?" Sebastian smirked.

Tamaki had a blank, yet disappointed look on his face, "But….. Haruhi….. MOMMY!" Tamaki cried out looking to Kyoya.

"Congratulations you two, being able to figure out our secret so fast. Well, now that you know, you must keep it a secret. Or else" Kyoya said with a smirk.

"Okay then?" Ciel said, confused yet again. He was beginning to wonder if he was just going to become permanently confused by these psychopaths.

"See, that wasn't so hard to tell them! Was it Haruhi?" Tamaki said grinning at Haruhi who was trying to scrub the sharpie off of her face.

"Don't talk to me Senpai." She said annoyed with his antics already.

"B-But Haruhi, don't speak to Daddy like that young lady!" he said trying to sound intimidating. Haruhi just glared viciously at him, causing Tamaki to go cry in his corner, "M-mommy, make Haruhi be nice."

"Sorry Tamaki, mommy's planning our trip to celebrate our new members." Kyoya said jotting some numbers down in his notepad.

"Vacation time!" The twins yelled from god-knows-where. They zoomed past the club members and out the door. In a matter of seconds they were back, bags packed and ready to go!

"A trip! Oh what a lovely idea Kyoya!" Tamaki said exuberantly.

"Kyo-chan will there be cake there?" Hunny asked curiously.

"Oh of course Hunny." Kyoya smiled and the small boy, "Plenty of it!"

"A-A trip? On such short notice?" Ciel asked, Confusion was becoming a regular thing for him with these nut jobs.

"Of course, why not!" Tamaki said happily.

Ciel sighed and looked up to Sebastian. Sebastian was looking down at him as the both shared a look, asking each other, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"


	5. Tea vs Coffee 1

It was a peaceful Saturday afternoon. Sebastian and Ciel were at their mansion in Japan, enjoying the weather outside. Ciel was seated at a small table near a Sakura tree, while Sebastian poured a fresh cup of Earl Grey tea. Ciel took the cup gratefully when it was offered and took a sip, enjoying the afternoon breeze.

"This is nice. No annoying host club to disturb us, right Sebastian?" Ciel asked. As Sebastian was about to respond to his young master, the infamous Hitachiin made their grand entrance by popping up on either side of Ciel.

"Hey!" one of them complained, "We are not-"

"Annoying!" finished the other. "We're lovable." Ciel nearly choked on his tea at the sudden intrusion.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we wanted to know what our favorite pirate was up to." said Kaoru.

"What are you drinking?" Hikaru asked.

"Tea." came the curt reply. The twins shared a look.

"Why tea?" they both asked.

"Becau-" Ciel began, but didn't get a chance to say more because he was inturupted.

"Coffee is much better." Kaoru and Hikaru said at the same time.

"Well, I like tea," Said Ciel, "Earl Grey to be specific." Ciel wasn't sure why he specified which tea he was currently drinking, but he felt the need to do so.

"Godiva coffee is much better." argued Hikaru.

"Although I agree with my brother that coffee is better, Folgers is the better brand." said Kaoru.

"What? Godiva is way better! They make coffee AND chocolate. That's two of the best things in the world" Hikaru said, arguing with his brother.

"What are you talking about Hikaru? You know 'The best part of waking up is Folgers in your cup.' You've heard the jingle!" Kaoru argued back to his brother.

"Godiva!"

"Folgers!"

"Godiva!"

"Folgers!" the twins continued to argue. Ciel watched the two argue for a few moments. Soon, he grew bored and quietly excused himself from the table. The twins, however, remained and continued their argument over which brand of coffee was better, completely oblivious to Ciel's absence.

Score:

Tea: 1 Coffee: 0


	6. Chapter 4

The following day, the host club, including its two newest members decided to meet up at Tamaki's house. Actually house would be an insult; it was more like a mansion, or even a castle. Kyoya was the first to arrive, followed closely by Hunny and Mori.

"Mommy!" Tamaki cried to Kyoya, nearly tripping over his flip-flops as he came down the stairs with his suitcase, "Why isn't my precious Haruhi hear yet? Do you think she's okay? What if something awful happened to her? We have to go save her!"

"Tamaki," Kyoya said peeking over his sunglasses, "I think you're overreacting again.

"Yeah Tama-chan! She said yesterday she may run a little late, she had to get a bathing suit." Hunny said trying to blow up a yellow water wing before Mori , noticing his struggle , took it from him and proceeded to blow it up. "Wow! Thanks Takashi! Now, I can blow up the other and we can finish this job twice as fast!" Hunny exclaimed, beginning to work on the other wing.

"Would you like help with that?" Sebastian asked, walking in with Ciel, both of their suitcases in hand.

"Ciel-chan! Sebas-chan!" Hunny exclaimed happily in greeting.

"Hello Hunny-san."Sebastian greeted the hyper senior. He then proceeded to greet the remainder of the host club that was already present.

Haruhi arrived next and was instantly tackle hugged by Tamaki. "Oh Haruhi, daddy was so worried about you!"

"Senpai, I just had to get a bathing suit for our trip to the beach!" Haruhi said rather annoyed as she held a small suitcase in one hand and a red bikini in the other.

"Wh-what? You can't wear that! What if perverts try to look and my little girl?" Tamaki said before beginning a meltdown.

Haruhi sighed and looked up, "Speaking of perverts, where are the twins?"

"They should be here by now." Kyoya sighed, "I hate when they put us behind schedule. Time is money."

"I'm sure they're just running a little behind. They'll probably be here soon… unfortunately." Ciel said.

An hour passed, yet there was still no sign on the twins. "I wonder what's keeping them." Ciel thought out loud. As soon as he said that, the missing members burst through the door, both wearing ridiculously oversized winter coats, earmuffs, thick boots, and matching hats. Behind them lay two overstuffed suitcases.

Kyoya sighed in annoyance, "What are you two wearing?"

"Well," began Hikaru, "we weren't sure where we were going,"

"So we dressed for all occasions!" finished Kaoru. The rest of the house club shared a face palm in unison as they were all wearing light summer clothes, flip-flops and sunglasses.

"Everyone else knew to-" Kyoya was interrupted by Tamaki.

"Since everyone is here, we can go ahead and get in the limo!" Tamaki exclaimed. The twins took this as an opportunity to escape the shadow king's wrath by running to the limo. Kyoya growled annoyed, but let them go, for now anyway.

The remaining seven host club members filed into the limo and waited for it to leave. And waited, and waited, and waited and waited.

"Why're we still here?" whined Hikaru.

"Maybe the driver had to take a potty break?" suggested Hunny.

"Ah." agreed Mori. The host club waited a little longer, silence filling the vehicle.

"This is so boring!" exclaimed Hikaru. Then he grinned mischievously and looked at his partner in crime. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaoru grinned in return.

"Of course." He replied. Both ran out of the limo and climbed into the driver's seat, Hikaru behind the wheel and Kaoru on the passenger side.

"Oh god." Sighed Ciel.

"What are you two doing?" Kyoya asked the twins though the window separating the driver's side from the rest of the passengers, already feeling a headache coming on.

"Hotwiring a car." The twins said in unison.

"Do you even know how to-" began Sebastian but was interrupted by a loud yelp from the front driver's seat, immediately followed by laughter and another yelp.

"What are you two doing?" exclaimed Tamaki as he pushed Kyoya out of the way to see what was going on, entirely missing the evil glare being sent his way.

"It shocked me!" whined Hikaru, "Then Kaoru started laughing at me."

"So then Hikaru shocked me with the wires." explained Kaoru, mimicking his brother's whine. The rest of the host club deadpanned. Suddenly, Hunny started bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly.

"Takashi knows how to hotwire a car!" exclaimed the short seventeen year old. "He can do it!" he cheered. All eyes turned to the tall senior.

"Ah." Mori commented before proceeding to get out of the limo.

"Should we be worried that the quiet guy knows how to do this?" Ciel wondered.

"Nope!" grinned Hunny. The Hitachiin twins slid back into the limo glumly after being pulled against their will out of the front seats by Mori. After all, their master plan had failed them, and gotten them electrocuted. A few short moments later, the start of the engine was heard. Kyoya began calculating how much money they could save by not having a driver and having Mori drive them instead. Tamaki moved to give Haruhi a flying hug in excitement, but he twins, their former misery forgotten, cheered and pulled Haruhi and Ciel into a celebratory group hug before Tamaki could reach them.

"Road trip!" the twins cheered while wearing their Cheshire cat grins. The limo began to pull out of the driveway, causing more cheers from the twins as they chanted "road trip". Ciel sighed. This was going to be another long day.


	7. Tea vs Coffee 2

It was another typical day at the host club, with each of its members doing their respective jobs, or in the case of the twins,_ not_ doing their jobs. Kyoya sighed in annoyance for the umpteenth time today. The Hitachiin's were arguing once again.

"What are they arguing about this time?" asked Haruhi as she passed Kyoya carrying a tray of freshly brewed tea to Sebastian and Ciel.

"As long as they don't break anything," replied Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses making the glisten in the light, "Who cares?" Haruhi hurried along to the table Ciel and Sebastian were currently occupying.

"Here you go." She said, setting the tray down.

"Thank you, Haruhi." said Ciel.

"Allow me." Sebastian took the tray from Haruhi, who left to deliver the instant coffee to the twins.

"Hey, break it up for just a minute you guys, I brought you your coffee." Haruhi said, setting the cups on the table and interrupting the twin's typical argument.

"Thank you Haruhi, it means a lot." Kaoru said sweetly to Haruhi as he glared at his brother.

"It means me to _me _Haruhi." Hikaru smiled at Haruhi before sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Oh shut up! You don't care, you're just trying to suck up!" Kaoru yelled at Hikaru.

"Well so are you!"

"No I'm not! I truly appreciate it."

"I'm not getting into this" Haruhi sighed as she walked away.

"You're a liar!" Hikaru yelled at his brother.

"Me? You never appreciate anything!" Kaoru yelled between his teeth.

"Yeah? Well I can appreciate this!" Hikaru said as he grabbed his mug of coffee, flinging half of the mug's contents towards his twin. Kaoru instinctively ducked, letting the hot, brown liquid land on Ciel who as just about to take his first sip of the earl grey tea Haruhi had brought him.

Ciel jumped, letting out a scream in the process, "You imbeciles!"

The twins looked at each other and erupted into a fit of laughter as the newest, young host marched out of the music room, obviously annoyed and in pain. The twins forgot about their petty feud and went back to enjoying their coffee while Ciel's tea was left to turn cold on the table and to be later poured down the drain.

Tea: 1 Coffee: 1


	8. Tea vs Coffee 3

**The Tea Strikes once again.**

_1lb-Godiva coffee = $22.4 1lb-Folgers = $21.08 Coffee total: $43.48 3,485.79 Yen_

_1lb-Earl Grey tea from Teavanna = $30.40 Tea total: $30.40 2,437.17 Yen_

_1,048.62 Yen difference (just the research i did 3 ~Aira)_

Kyoya sat in the third music room at Ouran High School going through the host club's finances while the rest of the club members were relaxing after a long day of hosting.

"One thousand forty-nine yen short." He commented quietly to himself. "_Hm,_" he though, "_What can we cut?_" Kyoya made a mental list as he looked around the room at the club members.

_"We can't cut cake from the budget, Hunny would have a fit, and Mori won't stand for an upset Mitsukuni."_ Next he looked at Haruhi who was being forcibly hugged by Tamaki. _"Haruhi is already in debt, even though since she has been here, we have earned enough money to pay for the broken vase. Hm, what she doesn't know won't kill her."_ Kyoya smirked at the thought.

_"Tamaki enjoys cosplay, but that brings in a big profit,"_ Kyoya pondered, and then thought bitterly, _"Not to mention that I'd rather not listen to him whine."_ Out of the corner of his eye Kyoya saw Sebastian once again carrying a tray of cups to Ciel, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"_Sebastian doesn't cost use too much money, except for that manicure he got one time."_ Kyoya thought, but knew that there was nothing he could really cut there. That left Ciel's tea and the twin's Coffee. Kyoya stood up, automatically attracting the attention of the entire club.

"We need to make some cuts." He stated and just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes when honey hugged his cake. "We're going to stop buying coffee, and serve tea instead."

"What?" exclaimed Hikaru.

"Why?" cried Kaoru, for once agreeing with his brother on the subject of coffee.

"Cut the tea!" said Hikaru

"Yea, the tea!" Kaoru chimed in. Both were quickly silence by Kyoya's famous death glare.

"Coffee is more expensive than tea." Was the only explanation Kyoya gave before he stood up and promptly left the room to check the stock. Ciel couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face. It had nothing to do whatsoever with the twins dramatically wailing on the ground, no, nothing like that.

Score:

Tea: 2 Coffee: 1


	9. Chapter 5

"Hey, Takashi, where are we going?" asked Hunny, poking his head through the window separating the driver and the passengers.

"Zoo." Mori replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Really, Takashi?" Hunny asked. Mori merely nodded in conformation while the short senior cheered happily. "Yay! I've always wanted to go to the zoo!"

"You've never been to the zoo, Hunny?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Nuh uh! I've always wanted to go but I've never been able to." Hunny said with a frown that immediately turned back to a big grin, "but that's okay because now I get to go with all my closest friends!" he smiled as he hugged Ciel. Ciel decided to give in and gave the small boy a hug back.

"I knew you had a sweet side somewhere in you!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Oh Tama-chan, Ciel-chan is sweet, he just like to act tough." Hunny said as he played with Usa-chan's ears.

"He's just a little bit more difficult to open up, kinda like Mori-sempai and Kyoya-sempai" Haruhi said with a smile that quickly became a face of fear as she looked at Kyoya and the look of annoyance on his face. "Ky-Kyoya-sempai, a-are you okay?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh just fine! The money I was hoping we would save on this trip by having Mori drive us to the beach will probably be wasted between the gas used on this detour to the beach and the zoo itself." Kyoya began to grumble, obviously frustrated.

"Relax Kyoya. Hunny has always wanted to go to the zoo, I figured it was on the way, so I'd take him. We'll all enjoy it anyway" Mori said from the front seat, "Now calm down Kyoya." He shot a glare at the shadow king, causing the shadow king to grow more irritable and everyone else in the car become fearful of what was going to happen next.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Haruhi said nervously. The twins nodded in agreement.

Unexpectedly, Kyoya sighed as he adjusted his glasses before looking up with a slight smile, "Well, I guess this could be a fun experience for us all. We can all enjoy all enjoy the ride anyway!"

Everyone was shocked by the sudden mood change, but soon the passengers relaxed and made idle chitchat which consisted of an over dramatic Tamaki, taunting twins, slightly aggravated Ciel, excited Hunny, cold Kyoya, and indifferent Haruhi and Sebastian who were holding a conversation of their own.

"Look at them chatting away. He's probably planning on how to put 'the moves' on her." Tamaki said with a sad puppy dog look on his face. The twins saw an opportunity and smirked.

"I heard he had a thing for Haruhi." Kaoru said nonchalantly to his brother.

"Yeah, he has a shrine dedicated to her in his room and everything." Hikaru lied mischievously.

Tamaki forced himself into the conversation at this point, "What shrine?"

"The one Sebastian has dedicated to Haruhi. It's hidden in his closet." Kaoru answered him

"What all is in this shrine?" Tamaki asked, staying just quiet enough so Sebastian couldn't hear him on the other side of the limo.

"Oh, nothing too over the top," Hikaru sighed, "Just some provocative pictures of her, some candid photos of her at inappropriate times, some forks and things she's eaten off of, a used tissue or two."

"I heard he had some of her clothing in there as well." Kaoru added.

"He almost has a whole outfit! He's just missing her undergarments."

"Undergarments?" Tamaki asked with a grave look on his face.

"You know, like her bra." Hikaru told the naive blond.

"And her panties." Kaoru added, just for extra cruelty.

"I will not stand for this creep going after my beautiful daughter's private clothing articles!" Tamaki yelled, causing strange looks from Hunny and Ciel. Kyoya was too preoccupied by his handy dandy notebook and Haruhi and Sebastian had managed to tune them out.

"If he keeps talking to her like this, he may get a hold of them by the time this trip is over." Kaoru whispered to Tamaki, struggling not to snicker.

"What? I must stop this!" Tamaki said, "HARUUHIIIIII!" he yelled as he leaped from his seat to embrace her as tightly as possible.

"Senpai….. Can't…. Breathe" Haruhi struggled out.

"Oh Haruhi! Daddy loves you so much! I would never let anything bad happen to you, like letting perverts get a hold of your possessions." Tamaki went on and on of his love for Haruhi as her face turned a slight purple color.

"What is he doing?" Ciel ask Hunny, looking the tall boy pressed tightly against a slowly suffocating Haruhi.

"Oh, Tama-chan is just overreacting a little, that's all" Hunny smiled back at Ciel, "But Haru-chan looks like she needs air."

"I agree." Sebastian nodded, "Tamaki, how about you let go before you kill the poor girl?" he asked politely.

"How dare you tell me how to raise my daughter!" Tamaki yelled at Sebastian, "I love her and I would never hurt her you-"

"We're here." Mori said from the front.

"Yay!" Hunny squealed as he raced out of the limo, Hikaru following right behind him. Kyoya casually climbed out after them

"I can't wait to see the lions! Come on Ciel." Kaoru said to the dark haired boy as he motioned towards the door with his head.

"I always love watching the lions too! Are you coming Sebastian?" Ciel asked, climbing out of the limo behind Kaoru.

"Of course young mas- I mean, host." Sebastian said, letting a small laugh escape him, "Are you coming Tamaki? Haruhi?"

"Yeah, just let me catch my breath for a few minutes." Haruhi panted, her face slowly turning to a light pink color.

"Yeah! Give my darling princess some space!" Tamaki barked at Sebastian, "Do you need an oxygen tank? Will the zoo have enough air for you? Do we need to have some commoners kicked out so my little girl can have more air?"

"I'm fine Senpai. C'mon, let's go catch up with the others." Haruhi slid out of the limo, Tamaki keeping his arm protectively around Haruhi the entire time. The three quickly walked to meet the others who were standing in a group, looking confused.

"How do we do this? Do we just walk in?" Hikaru asked.

"You have to pay obviously." Ciel said looking at all the tellers.

"Do we just walk up or…?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh brother, it isn't that difficult." Haruhi said as she led the group towards one of the women.

"Welcome!" said the admittance lady, "How many?"

"Nine." Haruhi answered before Tamaki could speak and say something stupid.

"That will be one hundred and twenty-six dollars." the lady smiled cheerfully.

"How much?" exclaimed Haruhi, "I'm sorry, we can't afford that." She apologized.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Tamaki, "Nothing is too expensive for my dear daughter!" He pulled out money from his wallet which totaled to be twice as much as needed. Kyoya quickly snatched the money from Tamaki and handed the lady the exact amount and not a cent more.

"You better be able to make up for the wasted money." He grumbled before entering.

"Thank you Kyo-chan!" yelled Hunny as rode in on Mori's shoulders.

The rest of the group followed in behind them, not yet knowing the chaos that was about to ensue…


	10. Tea Vs Coffee 4

_Oh wow, it has been a month, did not mean to put this off for so long…. Totally my fault, but this mini-story refused to write itself! Anyway, the actually story will be updated eventually… Alesana is out of town…. I think. (btw, this was not proof read, so if there are any mistakes, lemme know!)  
_

_Enjoy! -Aira_

Hunny sat at a round table in the third music room with a large piece of strawberry cake in front of him. He licked his lips with eagerness; he could barely wait to taste his favorite treat. Mori handed him a fork, which Hunny took eagerly.

"Strawberry cake is the best!" he exclaimed before stabbing the fork into the cake and taking a large bite, "Tasty!"

"It is good. Especially with a cup of tea." agreed Ciel, also taking a bite while Sebastian yet again placed a cup of tea in front of him. "Sebastian's deserts are better though." He commented remembering the scones, cakes, puddings, and specifically the lemon meringue pie that Sebastian had baked for him in England.

"Mmn ike ta ai abbys-chas caeks!" Hunny said trying to eat his cake at the same time. Ciel could roughly translate that to something along the lines of "I'd like to try Sebas-chan's cakes!"

"Mitsukuni," interjected Mori, "don't talk with your mouth full." Hunny pouted but quickly returned to his beloved cake. Ciel pondered the similarities between his friendship with Sebastian and the one between Mori and Hunny, but was rudely interrupted when Hikaru and Kaoru sat next to them carrying their own smaller slices of cake.

"Hey!" they exclaimed as they sat down.

"Hi Hika-chan, Kao-chan!" greeted Hunny, while Ciel looked at them warily. The twins sitting in the general area near Ciel's tea has proven to be a dangerous pastime. "Isn't this cake good?" asked Hunny.

"Very." said Hikaru.

"But something to drink with it would be nice." commented Kaoru. He jumped up and made a cup of instant coffee for him and his brother; then he returned to his seat. Just then a cough was heard from the other side of the table where Hunny was sitting.

"Are you alright, Hunny?" asked Ciel. Hunny coughed violently for a few more moments as Mori watched anxiously, before he regained his ability to breathe.

"I'm OK!" he grinned, "I think I ate the cake a bit too fast." He voice came out a bit raspy. Hunny coughed again trying to clear his throat unsuccessfully.

"Here!" exclaimed Hikaru, "Drink some coffee, your throat will feel better." Hunny accepted the drink graciously, but ended up coughing more afterward.

"My throat still hurts." whined Hunny, tear drops forming in his eyes.

"Stupid." muttered Ciel, "Everyone knows that tea is better when you have a sore throat or a cough." He passed his cup of tea to Hunny, who once again took a sip.

"Aah," Hunny sighed in relief as the tea ran down his throat instantly soothing it, "that does feel better. Thank you Ciel-chan!"

Ciel tried to hide his smirk, he really did; unfortunately, his mouth wasn't working with his brain and smirked anyway. _"This host club is starting to rub off on me."_ He thought.

Hikaru and Kaoru saw the smirk that Ciel unsuccessfully tried to hide, _"If that's how you want to play, then so be it. Game on."_ thought the twins. This was only the beginning…

Score:

Tea: 3 Coffee: 1


End file.
